EL gas
EL gas is the oil and gas company in Just Cause (1). at the end of the mission Good Cop, Bad Cop.]] For any of the oil-related things in Just Cause 2, see: Panauan Oil. Description EL gas is a large corporation which harvests the natural oil in San Esperito, refines it into fuel and then sells it. A large percentage of the San Esperito oil is sold internationally. There aren't any large enough ports in San Esperito, which could service the large Tanker ships that visit the offshore rigs. According to an article in the San Esperito national newspaper, the Gaceta Nacional del San Esperito, EL gas is doing an excellent job. The article: "Scientists all agree: EL gas is the best gas in the world!" Ironically, this good news is overshadowed by unrelated bad news. See the newspaper page above. Ownership EL gas is most likely a private company. The Guerrillas never attack any industrial sites in missions, but if there should ever be any policemen near any Pumpjacks, the Guerrillas will attack them. The Agency doesn't pay attention to the oil company either. This could mean that United States is an importer of San Esperito's oil. Everybody who works at the off-shore rigs, gas stations and pumpjacks is a civilian. Offshore rigs For other offshore rigs, see: offshore rigs (disambiguation). Offshore rigs are drilling and pumping stations for extracting oil from underground reservoirs. EL gas operates several large offshore rigs. The rigs are often visited by large Tanker ships, which export the oil. There are two different rigs. The rigs of the first type are shaped like squares and the others are shaped like rectangles. The rectangular ones are about 3 times bigger. All rigs have civilian workers on them. There are also several Red Barrels on them. Wikipedia article: Oil platform. *One in the waters north of the Isla de la Asuncion province (Large variant). *One in the waters north of Provincia de San Mateo (Large variant). *One in the waters north of Provincia de Cordoba (Large variant). *Three in the waters west of Provincia la Perla, at the north-west coast. One large, lone rig can be found to the south, while two small ones can be found just to the north. Two tankers are usually found in the area. *One in the waters south-east of Esperito City (Small variant). *One in the waters west of Esperito City (Small variant). Pumpjacks Pumpjacks (link to wikipedia) are the machines that pump oil out of the ground. San Esperito has at least two oil fields. Both consist of randomly arranged pumpjacks and oil pipelines. The pipelines disappear into the ground. All equipment is indestructable. The Los Guererros oil field has a few civilians spawning around them and being near them triggers industrial noise, that can also be heard in the industrial parts of Esperito City. *Los Guererros Oil Field - 10 pumpjacks. *Los Hidalgos Oil Field - 17 pumpjacks. Gas stations For the gas stations in Just Cause 2, see: Gas stations in Panau. EL gas runs many gas stations all over San Esperito. They're all unmarked on the Maps, so it would be very difficult to find them all. Be careful not to crash your vehicle into a gas pump. A crash will cause a powerful explosion, which kills everybody near the station. The gas stations stay destroyed forever, if you save the game after destroying them. There's at least three types of gas stations: *A house and a large roof that extends over 2 fuel pumps. *A house and a large roof that extends over 4 fuel pumps. *A house and no large roof. 2 fuel pumps. **There's also a strange version of this one at Isla Maria Dolorosa that has 4 pumps in a very odd formation. This one might be a map design error. Pipelines For the pipelines in Just Cause 2, see: Pipelines in Panau. There are several systems of pipelines in different parts of the nation. Unlike the pipelines in Panau, these can not be destroyed. Most pipelines are under ground, so they can only be seen near some pumpjacks and oil refineries. Refineries There are several large industrial buildings in San Esperito. Each has two large chimneys. They don't all have pipelines near them, so only some of them belong to EL gas. Gallery Offshore rigs on Isla de la Asuncion.jpg|Offshore rigs on Northwest of Isla de la Asuncion Tanker 1.png|A Tanker ship at one of the offshore rigs. Guerrilla 08 Camp Laguna safehouse.png|Guerrilla 08 Camp Laguna safehouse. The Los Guererros Oil Field can be seen in the top right. There's also a Broken ship near the safehouse. Pumpjacks.png|Pumpjacks on Los Guererros Oil Field. The safehouse is at the top right. Oild Field on Provincia de los Guererros.jpg|Pumpjacks on Los Guererros Oil Field, front view. Los Hidalgos Oil Field on Los Hidalgos.jpg|Pumpjacks on Los Los Hidalgos Oil Field, front view Los Hidalgos Oil Field on Los Hidalgos, view from behind.jpg|Pumpjacks on Los Hidalgos Oil Field, view from behind. Meyer Compact T.png|A Meyer Compact T at a rural gas station. Estrella motel at Isla Maria Dolorosa.png|Across the road from an Estrella MOTEL at Isla Maria Dolorosa. Gas station and store near the Encarnación military base.jpg|An unmarked "El Gas" gas station and small Market located near the Encarnación military base. An unmarked EL gas gas station and motel Estrella to the north-est of Puerto Pascual, village..jpg|An unmarked "EL gas" gas station with a big storage tanks, and Estrella MOTEL to the northest of Puerto Pascual, village on Isla de la Asuncion. An unmarked EL gas gas station and medium market near to Montano Cartel coca plantation (see mission field of dreams), (there are many of these)..jpg|An Unmarked "EL Gas" gas station and medium "market near" to Montano Cartel coca plantation (see mission: Field of Dreams) in Isla de la Asuncion. Storage oil tanks inside of Guerrilla 13 Camp Agricultura, safehouse.jpg|Storage oil tanks inside of Guerrilla 13 Camp Agricultura safehouse. Storage oil tanks inside of Villa Alegra, cartel villa.jpg|Storage oil tanks inside of Villa Alegra,Cartel villa,In many Settlements on Los Hidalgos there are many of this storage tanks. Video Category:Companies Category:Content Category:Just Cause Locations Category:Fuel Production